


Familiarity

by ReallySan



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Angst, Byun Baekhyun is a cheater, Can you solve it first?, ChanBaek - Freeform, Character Death, Cheating, Explicit Language, Fluff, Freeform, Help, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, I’m not good at tags, Jeon Jungkook is an Asshole, JeonBaek, Jung Hoseok is a good friend, Jungkook is Jimin’s age AU, Kim Namjoon is a hard-ass, Kim Taehyung is a sociopath, M/M, Major Character Injury, Min Yoongi is timid, Mystery, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oh Baekhyun, Oh Sehun isn’t that smart, Park Chanyeol is in love, Pre-debut Namjoon’s braids are back, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sebaek - Freeform, Sope, Violence, Yoongi and Chanyeol become best friends, jeon jimin, jikook - Freeform, sadistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallySan/pseuds/ReallySan
Summary: Detective Jeon is great, until his husband goes missing for a year. Things take a downward spiral but, maybe things will get better?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are hints throughout the fic as to where Jimin is, I plan on doing a more interactive story after my next fic so it will take longer and it will only work if everyone answers for the polls. I might do new ships or a new group, let me know if you want something specific and I can try♥️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is taken and the case is back on Jungkook’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only part that has non-con but it’s not really descriptive and it’s only a few sentences, it’s also not super important but it is, basically you don’t HAVE to read it to know what Jimin goes through

Waking up to him every morning seemed like a dream come true. It was a shared thought, Jungkook loved Jimin and Jimin loved Jungkook, neither of them questioned each other and their love seemed to be unconditional. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Jimin could feel Jungkook’s eyes on him, almost burning, “I’m not allowed to look at my husband, that’s new.” Jimin looked up from a book he was reading and glared at Jungkook, “Don’t get smart, you look at me all the time but, you’re staring me down this time. What’s on your mind?” It was a quiet day in their household, which wasn’t uncommon. It had been raining all day and they both suspected the power would eventually go out, Jungkook sat at the dinner table and worked, while Jimin read on the sofa. In the silent moments, they simply enjoyed each other’s company. “I’m actually not too sure... maybe it’s the most recent case, this is the first time I didn’t have to stay late since getting in and I’m still working.” Jungkook rubbed the back of his neck and stretched, “I’d tell you to stop but, you won’t... you complain like this all the time but you never give yourself a break.” Jimin set his book down so that the pages were smashed open against the couch, he got up and walked over to Jungkook, hugging him from behind with the chair separating everything except their shoulders up. “I know you’re a detective and this case really bothers you but, you have a life too and I’m sure all the sleep you’re missing out on is bad for you too.” Jimin kissed Jungkook’s neck and made one of his hands slide down his chest. Lower, lower, lower, until he stopped. It was late and suddenly all the lights that had been lighting up the house were off except the bright light of Jungkook’s laptop screen, “I’ll go get the candles.” The Jeon’s did own a backup generator but, they only used it in severe storms, not wanting to constantly use their one source of power if all else failed. Jungkook grinned and watched Jimin walk away until he was too far for his computer screen light to catch him, his laptop would die soon so he tried his best to save everything quickly before shutting the computer down and waiting for Jimin, who was taking an awfully long time getting the candles. Jungkook pushed his chair away from the table and stood up, “Babe!” He called out once and expected an answer, but, he didn’t get one. He chuckled a bit because Jimin liked to play games and Jungkook knew that all too well, he picked his phone up from the table and turned on the flashlight to light his path to the garage when they kept all their emergency items.

The garage was open. Completely opened but, Jimin couldn’t have opened it because the switch hadn’t been turned, Jungkook didn’t panic, he couldn’t let himself panic. Jungkook turned the flashlight on his phone off and tucked it away in his pocket. It was still pouring rain but he didn’t care, he ran outside and calmly — though still loudly — called out for Jimin. Someone must have opened the garage by force and so he couldn’t close it but, he couldn’t get all the information he needed until the rain stopped and it was daylight. He let out a soft sigh and left the garage, locking the door and making sure it was tightly locked. Of course Jimin could come back but, under the circumstances Jungkook didn’t expect he would. As soon as Jungkook was inside he pulled his phone out, still not wanting to waste the back-up generator, it was only around midnight which isn’t a late night for him or his partner.

-Shit... you think it’s...-  
“The psycho that’s kidnapped and murdered people in the last few weeks? Most likely but you know I can’t do much until tomorrow, power’s out in this area and I don’t want to waste our back-up.”  
-Look, come in early tomorrow and will start figuring this shit out, just, you know try to stay calm right?-“Hoseok, I’m not the crazy one, I’m fine. I have no choice but to stay calm, Jimin would need me to keep a level head... so that’s what I intend on doing. I’ll call you tomorrow before I come in, I’m gonna look around in the morning. Bye.”  
-See ya-

Jungkook hung up the phone and pushed out a heavy breath of air, the rain was coming to a very slow stop but, he knew it wouldn’t be long before silence rang through his now, seemingly empty house. He grabbed his laptop along with its charger and was going to get as much rest as he could manage, he looked over and saw Jimin’s book still waiting to be reopened. Gatbsy’s tale. Jimin had read the book a million times but he kept on reading it like he’d never seen it before in his lifetime. Jungkook picked the book up, “All I kept thinking about, over and over, was 'You can't live forever; you can't live forever” was a line that had captured his eyes and he worried that his attention to it wasn’t completely just because he happened to be looking the direction of those words but, he brushed the feeling off and held the book in his hand, his thumb kept the pages open so he could bookmark it despite Jimin’s hatred for bookmarks. “If I can read a book a hundred times over I can remember what pages I left off at. Even if I’d only read it once I could remember which captivating paragraph I was interrupted at.” He always said when Jungkook mentioned using a bookmark or simply asked why he hated them so much.

Jungkook tossed and turned for what seemed like an eternity, gaining him only 2 hours of sleep. He woke up at six a.m with a searing headache and moved to his right, seeking the comfort and warmth of his small companion but, was met with nothing and opened his eyes to see Jimin was really gone. He let out a gentle breath and smoothed over the empty space in the bed, he sat up and rubbed his head in an attempt to push the headache away. After showering and getting dressed, Jungkook headed to turn off all the lights that had come on when the power turned back on and then to the garage. The door was still locked and when he went out, the garage was still wide open, he was surprised to find that his car hadn’t been messed with and Jimin’s car was still outside and untampered with aswell, Jimin always kept his car outside, he wasn’t exactly a stay at home husband but he didn’t work. He volunteered anywhere he could find the need to and he always told Jungkook, “You’re a detective and people will know that, you need your car more, if my car got messed up it wouldn’t be a big deal. I’m not obligated to volunteer but you HAVE to work.” Jungkook looked for any clues but, he really couldn’t find much, Only that the garage was definitely opened by force, it was broken now and so he’d have to call someone to fix it. But he figured maybe his tired and secretly stressed eyes weren’t giving him much to go on, he’d need Hoseok for this, especially if it had anything to do with the recent kidnappings and murders.

————

“Come on Chief, put two and two together; Jungkook is really the only detective getting anywhere with this case and suddenly his husband goes missing right before we could get any closer.”  
“Chief, Jimin’s car is still at our house, he wouldn’t have set off on foot if he were really going anywhere and why would he need to go anywhere in the middle of the night while it was pouring rain and the lights were out? I’m not saying we have to file a missing persons report and do the whole nine, but, I’m not going to sit quietly while my husband could be out being tortured or even killed.” Jungkook was serious and Hoseok’s wanted to help, Jungkook was his best friend and a damn good partner, Hoseok knew Jimin just as personally as he knew Jungkook and even if Jimin was tough enough to handle himself he clearly needed help if he got caught by who they thought it was. “Fine... put him down as a victim and start searching but, if you take too long on this case... at some point we’re gonna have to hand it over or even close it as unsolved.” Chief Kim was a hard-ass, to say the least, very intelligent guy with a hella high IQ but, when it came to cases, he could be super strict and hated when cases got personal between a cop or detective and a criminal. It got dangerous. “Thank you, Chief... I promise this guy won’t see the light of day ever again when I catch him.” Jungkook tapped Namjoon’s desk twice with his palm and left to start putting pieces together. “You’re sure he’s not a loose cannon right?” — “Jungkook’s a good man, he’s smart too. Don’t worry, I’ll be with him through everything.. if it seems like he’s slipping. I won’t let him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first clue is given and Jungkook feels like shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time clues are given so, pay attention and see if you can start to figure out where Jimin is

Jungkook became indulgent, after one year of no luck in finding your husband and having the assumption that he was dead, what was to be expected? Baekhyun was, in his own words; “a lonely whore.” Not in a literally sense of the word because he didn’t sleep with everyone and he definitely didn’t do it for money and his loneliness was sometimes the same loneliness Jimin had felt when Jungkook worked late. The Oh’s were a family that lived two houses down from Jungkook and Jimin, Oh Sehun was also a detective and he’d worked many cases with Jungkook, Baekhyun had bonded with Jimin several times over their shared lifestyles and became bestfriends. Apparently that wasn’t good enough. “Over a year now... haven’t found my husband and Sehun still hasn’t left you or even found out about the things you do... you can’t be that lonely though, why do you still sleep with me... and Chanyeol?” Chanyeol was a mutual acquaintance and a basic guy, not boring but, his life wasn’t nearly as complicated or complex as Baekhyun or Jungkook’s. “Sehun comes home and he’s always tired, of course it’s not like I need sex every night but, he barely even pays me any attention. His speech is always so monotoned and even though it’s always been that way it’s seems to be worse. When we started this... I didn’t have intentions to sleep with you, I have Chanyeol but, I could tell you missed Jimin a lot more than you lead on and you got even more invested in the case until they finally decided to file him as missing and close the case as unsolved since they can’t find the guy. You needed me more than I needed you and then we ended up here. Under these circumstances I know this isn’t the best time to say this but... I don’t think you should’ve stopped looking for Jimin.” — “I kept trying to tel—“ —“You... I don’t think YOU should have stopped... as soon as they closed the case, you gave up. Since when is Jeon Jungkook a quitter?” Despite the relationship they had acquired, Jungkook and Baekhyun were emotionally and mentally loyal to their loved ones... even verbally. They’d never muttered I love yous or spent time doing couple things together, they simply fucked and went on with their lives. They were in love with who they married but, Jungkook was lonely and loosing his grip and Baekhyun was lonely and needed to FEEL someone.

—————  
-Detective Jeon, I’m disappointed. It’s been a year now, we’ve been waiting for you to pay a visit. I think Jimin misses you- The deep voice rang through Jungkook’s ears as if he were starring in a horror film, it wasn’t distorted and the voice was calm, as if they were speaking in a casual conversation. -Do you want to talk to your husband?-  
Jimin hadn’t been heard on the other side of the phone until Jungkook ordered a stern, “Put him on the phone, now.”  
-Jungkook... ba-baby... I’m. I’m fine okay. I... don’t know where we are but... I know he won’t kill me. No matter what he does, ignore him... he - — -Ah, Ah Ah~ not too much now, you’ll ruin the surprise. Since it wasn’t fun waiting, we can play hide and seek. But, I’ll give you clues. Clue number one; “Stop screwing Byun Baekhyun and maybe you’ll see that the first clue is right in front of you.”- The call ended and Jungkook’s heart was racing, he had to relax but, he couldn’t do this on his own, he didn’t want to. “You’re not busy right? Okay, come over.”

“What, What’s this all about?” Hoseok could be an irritable guy and even though he wasn’t busy, it was their day off and they hadn’t had a huge case like the kidnapping and murdering case in a while. The job had been— for lack of better words; boring. “Taehyung just called me... I talked to Jimin. He’s okay but, I still don’t know where he is... Taehyung’s playing a game now. He wants me to find them.” — “Then we should call Chief.” — “He’s never going for it, it’s too late. Besides, I don’t want Taehyung hurting Jimin anymore than he probably already has.” Hoseok ran a hand through his thick black hair and sighed heavily, “Okay... I’ll call Yoongi to bring over my stuff, we’ll work it out ourselves.” — “Yoongi? As in Min Yoongi, Taehyung’s 3rd kidnapped victim?” — “Don’t start... I actually like him, we’re like opposites but, we mesh.” Hoseok had a reputation. A bad one when it came to victims, he liked taking advantage of their pain and using it to sleep with them while he pretended to offer support and happiness. Yoongi was the 3rd kidnapped victim, the first two were killed and Min had witnessed it. You could tell he was a pretty monotoned guy and wasn’t a bullshitter, blunt and impatient but, witnessing death like that could shake anyone up. Worse part is he’s Hoseok’s type but, Jungkook couldn’t force someone to think differently of Hoseok, he seemed too pure to eyes that hadn’t seen all he was capable of.

“Alright... his first clue to me was...” Jungkook hesitated but instead of saying it out loud, he wrote it at the top of the memo-pad with a ‘1’ next to it, “Stop screwing Byun Baekhyun and maybe you’ll see that the first clue is right in front of you.” Hoseok read it and he was completely caught of guard, “You’re screwing Oh’s husband? Jesus Kook, what the hell’s wrong with you?” Hoseok smacked Jungkook in the back of the head and Jungkook glared, “It’s been a year and it’s not like you ever told me about him.” Jungkook’s thumb motioned to Yoongi who was snooping around the house quietly, he wanted to help and didn’t want to be away from Hoseok too long. “Yeah but he’s not my friend’s husband, doesn’t he already sleep with Park Chanyeol?” While the two fought about whether Jungkook sleeping with Baekhyun was a big deal or not, Yoongi found something. He was quiet until he was beside Hoseok. It was clear he was still timid but, it showed only in his actions, his voice was anything but. “There was a paper with an address on your ceiling... maybe you need higher ceilings.” Even in his shyness, Yoongi was still a smart ass, “Do you never look up when you’re asleep or, when you’re fucking Sehun’s husband?” — “Alright enough, I can do this on my own if you’re going to keep saying shit about it. I get it. Don’t fuck Baekhyun, noted.” Jungkook was snappy, it was clear and so Hoseok laid off of him and looked at the address, “ ‘you’ll need the key from clue number two’ “ was written at the bottom. Jimin called again. If they weren’t doing this alone they could track the device but, Taehyung was smarter than that and they couldn’t track unless it was an official investigation and it was technically closed and they weren’t supposed to be taking any action without the police. But, he knew it wasn’t Jimin, “Min Yoongi, how are you? If I’d known Detective Jung was helping I would have taken you away again.” Jungkook had put the phone on speaker and though Jungkook couldn’t see it, Yoongi was clutching the back of Hoseok shirt and Hoseok could feel his fear. It hurt him. “Anywho, we’re on schedule people so, “Find out where I’ve been watching you and then you’ll have your next clue.” Rhymes make this so much more fun don’t you think?” Taehyung hung up again and Jungkook sighed, “He’s got cameras here... how many is the question...” Hoseok felt Yoongi release his grip. “Use your brain Hoseok, a 5 in the address is underlined... why does he want us to find all of this out so bad?” Jungkook was confused but, he was going to find his husband no matter what.

“Last one. Behind the dresser. No key exactly but, a mini flash.” Hoseok opened his computer and Jungkook handed him the drive, watching quietly as he sat down. “Not sure What’s gonna be here Kook... are you sure?” — “Open the drive.” He wasn’t sure, he wasn’t expecting anything out of the ordinary, probably some classic horror movie scene but, he was wrong. The very first file was labelled: Happy Anniversary Jeons! When Hoseok opened it, the video played, it was like... like an amateur sex tape but not the same at all. Jimin was half unconscious and despite his calm voice on the phone, he looked awful, he didn’t look sickly, even in this moment Jungkook could tell Taehyung was bathing and feeding Jimin regularly but, at what costs? - Don’t you think Jungkook would be happy to see you? Look how messed up you are... but he loves you right? - The sound of a harsh slap ran through all three viewers ears and Jungkook winced, Jimin was slipping in and out of consciousness, - Jimin, stay with me Okay? We’ve got to film for your husband, he misses you - Jimin had enough consciousness to feel panic when he felt something very familiar push inside of him, -No no no no no, Jungkook don’t watch! Please don’t watch - Jimin was crying and using his arm to cover his mouth, sobs rushing through the speaker on the laptop. -Jungkook... I hope you don’t mind...- A dark chuckle rang through Jungkook’s mind like poison and he was forced to listen to forceful grunts, it WAS like a horror movie. All things he wanted to protect Jimin from were happening at once, -I’ve been using him for a while... gotta ke—“ The video cut off when the flash was pulled out and crushed on the ground under the weight of Yoongi’s shoe, “What the actual fuck! There was more on that drive you dick!” Jungkook pushed Yoongi back and Hoseok stood up, “You really wanna keep watching your husband get fucked without an ounce of consent, for clues!? I went through that!” — “Nobody fucking asked you to be here! You’re only here because Hoseok wants to make you feel safe so he can have sex with you, he’s going to dump your ass on the side of the road by the end of next week. He always gets tired.” Jungkook and Yoongi stood with clenched fists, “I can do this myself, both of you need to get out.” — “Kook—“ — “Get Out.” Jungkook slowly unclenched his fists and watched the two gather Hoseok’s things, “The drive was saving while we watched... I’ll send the stuff to you when I get home.” Hoseok said in a calm yet ‘yeah, who’s the asshole now’ tone. Jungkook did feel like an asshole, he sighed when the two left, knowing he’d caused even more trouble for himself, when he went to pick up the pieces for the flash drive, there was a tiny key standing out between the monochromatic flash.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More clues, lots of clues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of violence, can you tell I’m bad at summaries and notes?

A small storage unit; that’s what the key went to and that’s what the address had been for but, Jungkook went out on his own to retrieve whatever was there. He still felt like a dick and didn’t want to bother Hoseok and Yoongi now, especially since he probably ruined their relationship. When he arrived at the building he waited a second in the car, he knew he was feeling a little loose and he needed to breathe before he went inside to retrieve anything. He smiled at those who past him and kept himself from looking stressed out when he finally got out of the car. He took the key out of his pocket and looked at the key again, on the front it read, ‘B’ the back read, ‘221’ the last two numbers were underlined with a scribbled etch, some of the keys debris still sat at the edges of the scrape. “Row B, number 221...” Jungkook quietly made his way up and around the building to find his small locker. He stopped at the numbers and stood there in silence for a little while, simply looking at the slot. He stuck the key inside and slowly turned it until the unit became loose, he let out a breath and the contents were simple; an envelope and another flash drive. Jungkook was relieved that it hadn’t been an ear or something awful, of course he couldn’t be sure Taehyung wasn’t hurting Jimin anymore than he’d seen but, he didn’t have to know if he was. He just wanted to find his husband, alive and intact.

When Jungkook got back home he didn’t immediately go to his laptop to check if Hoseok had sent him the other files or even to look at the new flash drive’s contents. He set his keys on the counter and sat in Jimin’s usual spot with the envelope in in hand, both sides were blank and Jungkook knew only paper was inside from how thin the envelope felt. He opened the envelope slowly and pulled out the sheet of folded paper that was inside, ‘Detective Jeon, I’m glad you found this note, this may or may not lead to a clue but, you must get help from Detective Oh, but, you have to tell the truth when asking for his help. Good luck, we’ll be waiting.’ Jungkook took note of the letters that were subtly underlined and folded the note back up. He took the flash drive out of his pocket and simply stared at it for a moment before getting up to set up his laptop. Hoseok texted him just as he sat down to plug in the new drive, ‘I sent you the rest of the files. I’ll come by later’ Jungkook didn’t reply and just checked his email, there were only 2 new videos in the email and Jungkook felt like his head was going to burst. He clicked the first one and waiting in completely silence, it was titled with the date a year ago before the case was closed, ‘2017/10/16’

“H-hi... baby. You must be wary by now, at least he hasn’t captured anyone else.. just me.. heh.” Jimin sniffled softly, Jungkook could tell Taehyung was watching, Jimin’s eyes kept switching to the side to look off camera, he cried softly but quickly wiped the tears. His hands were bloody. Why were his hands bloody?! “I.. I’m okay really but, I really need you to hurry... I.. I miss you so much. Tell Baekhyun we can catch up when I get home... don’t let me die here. I love y-“ the video cut to black before Jimin could finish and Jungkook was already starting to cry, he slowly proceeded to the next video, it was the day before the previous video. “I’m not taking your shit anymore! Get off! Get the fuck off me!” Jungkook was a little happy inside when he saw his husband punch the shit out of Taehyung but, his happiness left as quickly as it had come. He had a hammer, Jungkook really felt as if he were watching a horror movie. Taehyung didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to, the harsh sound of bones cracking made Jungkook’s heart turn over before it broke, Jimin’s wails filled his ears and echoed nonstop. “Wanna see, Detective?” Jimin was still sobbing and screaming as the camera revealed his terribly mangled ankle, Jungkook looked away until he heard the sounds of struggling breath, Jimin gagged and struggled to get any air as Taehyung tightly wrapped his hand over his throat. Jimin’s hands tried to scratch away Taehyung’s but it was no use, “J-J... Kook...” Taehyung let out a dark chuckle, “J-Jungkook... aww... keep calling Jimin, he’ll love it. Don’t you just love it!?” Taehyung finally let go of Jimin’s throat, who coughed as he started to catch his breath, sobbing uncontrollably. Jungkook watched when the screen faded black and let out a shaky breath. Jungkook was about to put in the new flash drive when there was a series of knocks, he knew it was Hoseok but, he felt a little numb inside. It took him a while to get up and open the door but, he still was glad to see his friend at the door, “BB Noods?” Jungkook smiled at the nickname, Hoseok always referred to Black bean noodles as such and it never failed to put Jungkook in a better mood. “Where’s Yoongi?” Jungkook asked as he moved out of the way so Hoseok could come inside. “At home... no you didn’t fuck everything up, I told you I really do like him and I meant it. But, he still wanted some alone time.” Hoseok set the bags of food down on the kitchen counter and started to set everything up, “He wants me to get Sehun’s help... but, he also wants me to tell Sehun.” Jungkook shut the door and locked it, sitting down to watch Hoseok quietly, “Then don’t get his help...” — “I thought about it but... he said it may or may not help me if I do tell the truth. I don’t know hyung...” Jungkook held his head in his head and started to cry loudly, “He broke his ankle... and that was a year ago... it’s been a fucking year! How many times?! How many times has he hurt him?! I haven’t seen him at all... not in real time. What if this is all a game and Jimin’s already dead? We have to find him.” Jungkook’s jaw was now clenched, he was angry, angry at himself for letting this happen and for letting it continue to happen, for not being able to stop it sooner. “Calm down Kook... that’s not going to solve anything. Look... it’s late, I’m sure you haven’t eaten all day. Let’s eat and I’ll call Yoongi to tell him I’ll stay the night here. Then tomorrow we can find Jimin. Sound good?” Hoseok voice was calm and soothing and Jungkook let out a soft breath before nodding, “Yeah Okay...”

“What’s this? I thought Yoongi destroyed the drive.” Jungkook had completely forgotten about the new flash drive he hadn’t seen yet, he finished cleaning up the dishes and counter before getting another beer for himself and Hoseok, “The first one had the key inside... it went to a storage unit. That was inside... I haven’t seen it yet.” Jungkook sat down where his computer was and Hoseok sat beside him, he switched the flash drive for his beer and watched Jungkook plug it in and load it onto the device. They sat in silence, drinking their beers and waiting patiently until the only file that was there opened up on its on and started to play. “Jimin.. wakey wakey... I have something I want to show you, I’ve been waiting for the perfect moment and since you still have such faith in you husband... let’s see if you continue that after this.” Taehyung handed Jimin a small device, Jimin was weak, he looked tired but he still didn’t look sick or unclean, he wasn’t being starved but the way he sat on that now familiar floor, seemed like if he moved any other way he’d die. He shakily held the device in his hands and watched when Taehyung played the video, “Detective Jeon... what a year?! It’s a shame you didn’t have time to find your husband yet... screwing his close friend is no problem though, right?” Jungkook and Hoseok still watched quietly but Hoseok could see Jungkook’s hand tighten around the beer bottle as their ears were filled with the sounds of Jungkook’s low moans and Baekhyun’s slightly higher ones, Jimin’s eyes were tearing up and even though the two viewing couldn’t see what was on the screen it was very apparent and Jungkook couldn’t believe it when Jimin’s eyes met his through the screen. Almost like he was standing right there, “K-Kook...” It was the most broken and weak way Jimin had ever said his name and Jungkook didn’t want to see anymore, luckily the video cut to black right after that and Jungkook closed the computer. “Let’s get some rest Jungkook... you need it. We’re going to get Jimin tomorrow I promise.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoda-looking fucker and the case is unofficially reopened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the “big reveal”

The next morning Baekhyun and Sehun showed up due to Baekhyun’s suggestion to “check on” Jungkook but, of course Jungkook didn’t buy that lame ass excuse. Hoseok was the one to open the door, he was surprised to see the two standing there since Sehun usually had an early shift and it was a work day for all three of them, and “early shift” wasn’t taken lightly, early meant three or four in the morning and it was now 6. Hoseok planned on going home before work so he could be with Yoongi and clean up and Jungkook would do the same but, the unexpected visit left both males sitting on the sofa with Baekhyun and Sehun sitting quietly close to them. They still had no idea what was going on. But, they all knew Sehun was monotoned and straightforward, it didn’t take much longer for words to come out, “You fucked my husband.” This was definitely not a question, Sehun simply stared at Jungkook While Baekhyun shifted uncomfortably. “Look... I’m pissed. Very much in fact but, Baek explained how it’s started and told me about that Yoda-looking fucker across the street who’s also been fucking my husband, longer than you even. I’m taking partial responsibility but, you lost your husband, doesn’t mean you get to fuck mine. Okay? I can’t say I have a one hundred percent trust in Baek so if he shows up, don’t.” Baekhyun glared at Sehun which caught the eye of the younger, causing him to tone it down. It was clear Baekhyun was still the one in control. “He’s taking the day off for me.” Baekhyun smiled and rested his head on Sehun shoulder temporarily. “Well we’re not. We’re not really going to discuss it but, I know Jimin is okay. Well... alive.”

~  
Jimin’s vision was blurred but he could still see. Still. He was in the same room he’d been in from the very beginning, he wasn’t sure but, only a day seemed to had past and he still couldn’t stop thinking about the video of Jungkook and Baekhyun. He knew Jungkook was looking for him but, what good was that? Would he even be happy to see Jungkook if he came? Did Sehun know? Taehyung told him they’d been having sex for a long time since Jimin had been gone but, he didn’t know if he could trust Taehyung in his words. “Jimin... good, you’re awake. I’m sorry... I did it again, does it feel any better?” Same ankle, Jimin tried to escape and Taehyung bashed the bones again, he wasn’t getting proper care for it and would definitely need a hospital but, he was more than sure he wouldn’t be getting that hospitality. Jimin turned his head when Taehyung stroked his face, slowly reaching Jimin’s neck and grabbing tightly around it, “How long do you think it’ll take him? A week? Months? A few more years? I’m giving him a whole bunch of clues but, this is getting annoying. You’re getting boring.” Jimin gasped for air and tried to pull Taehyung’s hands away, causing his captor’s hands to tighten until he let go. Listening to Jimin cough and suck in the air around him was like music, “Wh-why Jungkook? This... it makes no sense.” Jimin panted and followed Taehyung with his eyes as the man sat down in front of Jimin, “There’s no point in this really... Jungkook was really into this case when I took the first victim, I watched him from the very beginning.. he’s not very bright for a detective. ‘I’ll catch that bastard if it’s the last thing I ever do!’ Then I decided to give him a break and all he did was paper work... it got boring and since no one found me, I figured it was the right time to make Jungkook get his drive back, his attention on me.” Taehyung shrugged, “You.. want.. you want him to catch you?” “ITS A GAME JIMIN!! Don’t you get it? It’s like hide and seek. But, even when he gets here I’ll be ready. Don’t worry I’m not infatuated with your husband but, he’s the only detective who lets these cases get into his head. I want to watch him break, I want him to get here and see his husband broken and messed up. I want him to lose his mind. Let’s say he gets you out... I’m in cuffs and everyone’s happy. What about the two of you? He still fucked your close friend, he still gave up on you as soon as the case closed. You’re going to end up like Min Yoongi, attached to a detective who secretly takes pleasure in the pain of victims? Personally.. this is my favourite game.”

~

“The case is closed, Jeon. Move on to a recent case, that’s the shit we need you on... not some has been case.” — “That’s the problem Chief, I’m not taking no for an answer. This is my husband and I have proof that he’s alive, I’ll lose my job if I have to but I’m pulling up the files from the dead victims and Min Yoongi.” Jungkook didn’t hesitate to look in the file cabinets for the all the files related the said case, Namjoon just watched while Hoseok made a silent apology but, Namjoon brushed it off and kept watching. “Drive. God, THIS is what I want from him. He’s barely been working on the other cases and I knew why but, I was just waiting for him to do something about it.” Namjoon chuckled and leaned back in his chair. Hoseok wasn’t surprised and just as fast as he went to the cabinets, he came back already rambling. “The Black Woods, all three victims were found near them. Min Yoongi stumbled out in front of a vehicle not far from the entrance of the area, Kim Jongin was found just a few feet away from the road, and Kim Seokjin was found the same way. Yoongi was the only survivor and when he was questioned he could barely remember anything, he was in shock.” Jungkook was unaware of the amused eyes that were laid on him while he made connections. “Okay. I’m going to bring these files with me, I know it’s technically not allowed but, if I’m wrong... Fire me.”

“So, Super Jeon, What’s the plan?” They we’re back at Jungkook’s house and Jungkook had decided they needed to look closer into the things Taehyung had sent. They both agreed that until they were sure they were going to catch Taehyung, they wouldn’t bother the Oh’s on Sehun’s day off. “I need you to call Yoongi over here, I’m not going to over do it I swear I only have one question.” A light knock presented itself when Hoseok pulled out his phone and of course the two Detectives assumed it was Yoongi but, practically the complete opposite stood at the door. Tall, Broad-shouldered, smiling like he’d wanted to see Jungkook and Hoseok all his life. Park Chanyeol. “Sorry to bother you but, have you seen Baek today?” Oh that boy was love-struck. He was playing with fire. Sure, Sehun seemed calmed but, that’s only because he knew it was Baekhyun who started the whole “sleep around the neighbourhood” thing and he knew there weren’t feelings between him and Jungkook. Clearly, Chanyeol was a completely different story and Jungkook could only hope Baekhyun wasn’t finding himself staying awake at night to think about Park Chanyeol. “He’s spending the day off with Sehun today... you know, he knows now.” Jungkook needed at least needed to know if Chanyeol was aware or not of what he was falling into and when Chanyeol nodded almost sadly, Jungkook didn’t know what to do. “Chanyeol, I know you’re going to hate me saying this but... there’s better than Byun Baek, shit, Sehun should know that but, they love EACH OTHER. Y—“ Another unfamiliar, blocked caller. And by now, Jungkook was used to it. “Sorry... Call Yoongi.” Jungkook spoke to Chanyeol and then to Hoseok before answering. -Oh Detective! This is getting so boring! I’ve told Jimin if you don’t hurry up he’s going to have to end up like the first two. You don’t want that do you?- “You know, I should be freaking out but, I’m on your ass. I can’t wait to get there and wring your goddamn neck, there won’t be bars for you Taehyung.” -Oooh, we’ll you know I’m into it if you are. Ha! Tic toc, Jeon Jungkook.- The phone clicked and Jungkook tightly gripped his phone, “What was that all about?” Chanyeol was dumbfounded but at this point he was annoyed with standing at the door so he pushed past Jungkook and Jungkook just rolled his eyes. He wasn’t stressed. He wasn’t worried. He was excited almost, not only was he about to bust Taehyung and get his husband back. “Woah... wait... isn’t this stuff from that old case?” — “He’s on his way over.” Hoseok said when he came from around the corner, done with his phone call. “It is, kind of. We’re going to get Jimin as soon as Super Jeon figures it out.” Jungkook had tuned the both of them out and was looking back and forth between papers and his memo pad... ‘B... L... A... C... K’ “I told him, those fucking woods... but theres nothing back there, it’s just trees and shit.” Jungkook bounced his leg rapidly and Hoseok walked over to help, he knew Jungkook couldn’t do this on his own and he knew they’d need Sehun. “Look at the numbers... some stuff is underlined maybe it’s part of an address...” —- “For what? There’s nothing in those woods.” Hoseok took the pen from Jungkook and wrote down the underlined numbers, ‘52217’ “I don’t know if this is normal to you guys but, someone just walked in.” Chanyeol’s eyes followed Yoongi as he sat down beside the larger man. “Yoongi, thank god. I have a question, I know I asked you this last year but, do you remember anything about a building or something in the woods? Do you remember where?” Yoongi was hesitant and he seemed a bit off but, he still answered the question, “I think... I... it was.. like a house but... bigger... I remember stairs, I think he kept us in a basement. It was empty. I’m not sure where it is... but, it’s there.” Hoseok quietly comforted Yoongi and Jungkook sighed, so it was an address of some kind and in all honesty he was ready. All they needed was Sehun.

“You are NOT going. No, none of you are. We can’t put three citizens in danger, including a previous victim. All three of you need to stay here.” Sehun was set on making the three who weren’t apart of the law, stay home, he didn’t want them in any danger, “I’m the only person who might help you find out where the building is.” — “I don’t want to wait to see Jimin, I want to kick that guys ass myself too.” Baekhyun’s reason wasn’t really great but so far he’d somehow convinced the other three, Chanyeol simply stood there and shrugged, “I literally have nothing better to do.” This was a terrible idea. Jungkook knew that, Hoseok knew it, and Sehun was 100% aware of how terrible an idea this was and yet... they were going through with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you figure out where Jimin was before??


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character death ahead, they finally get Jimin??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry in advance

Leaves and twigs cracked beneath all six men’s feet, and despite all efforts, Chanyeol, Yoongi, and Baekhyun had been forced to stay behind the only three carrying guns. Yoongi quietly directed and Chanyeol watched Baekhyun repeatedly try to get close to Sehun without success after being told to go behind again. “How long were you here for? I know you probably don’t want to talk about it but, what else is there to do?” Chanyeol tried to make small talk with Yoongi since he’d never met the small male before. “You’re fucking huge dude...” Was Yoongi’s only remark he made, in an effort to change the subject, “So I’ve been told.” Chanyeol winked but, didn’t let the question go, “How did you even end up here?” — “I honestly couldn’t tell you... this guy is... something different than you’d expect and with all that happened here, my memories are shit. Even stuff not related to this. It was a shitty experience and I feel sorry for Jimin, he’s probably got it worse than I ever did.” Yoongi sighed and Chanyeol cautiously patted his shoulder, Yoongi reminded him very much of a close friend and it put him at ease knowing he wouldn’t have to awkwardly exchange glances with Baekhyun the entire time. “Wait... I think it’s somewhere close... when I was trying to find my way out I kept coming back here.” Yoongi recognised a large tree that had toppled over slightly but, not enough to come all the way to the ground. He remembered vividly crawling under the tree several times before he got anywhere close to the road. Everyone made an effort to crawl under the bent tree and kept going on until Hoseok’s eyes caught the outline of a building. As they got closer Jungkook noticed the numbers plated onto the door, ‘52217’. It seemed so surreal now but, a surge of happiness ran through him. All he could think about was the end. Getting his husband back. The building almost seemed like a factory but, as if they’d taken one chunk of the factory and isolated it. It was weird and all the men had questions as to what exactly it was and why it was there.

~  
“Jimin, wake up. They all came! What a perfect turn of events!” Taehyung’s dark voice interrupted Jimin’s imagination, his dream, his happiness and suddenly he was back to where he’d been for too long. He was practically a resident. “Now, since there’s 3 — and even 6 if you’d like—against 1, I won’t be using my usual methods. I’ll let you decide what I use today, okay?” Jimin simply nodded lazily, he was tired and unamused, even angry at this point. Taehyung had two things in hand; a simple handgun and large knife, he quietly held them out and knew exactly what Jimin’s weak mind was thinking when he picked the knife. “Good choice, no one likes getting shot as a goodbye gift.” Jimin was confused, but not for long. “I’ll use the gun for when they arrive and now...” Taehyung didn’t finish but simply, stored the gun in his back pocket and quietly lifted Jimin’s shirt, “I recommend stitches.” Jimin’s screams echoed like music to Taehyung’s ears as he slowly carved a ‘T’ into Jimin’s abdomen, humming softly like a child would. He finished with a gentle swipe and ran a hand through Jimin’s hair, “This was fun was it not?” Taehyung hand clasped Jimin’s throat before Jimin could spit at him the way his mouth suggested and chuckled, he roughly kissed Jimin and held his hand tighter each second. He didn’t release him, not even when he heard the annoying patters of footsteps coming down to the basement.

~  
It was hot in that house or whatever the hell it was. Sweltering. The house was dimly lit, just enough so they could see but, not enough so that the house would be seen from afar. “He’s not the booby trap kind of guy, just let’s find Jimin so we can all put this behind us.” Jungkook mumbled and Sehun held a finger up as soon as he heard the faintest sound, “You hear that too right?” Everyone nodded, “Downstairs.. I’m not sure what door leads there.” Jungkook hadn’t heard the screams at first but, as soon as his ears caught them he couldn’t stop focusing on them. “Follow me.” Jungkook could feel Jimin’s pain, he knew they were close and when he opened a door that seemed most likely to hold the screams, the volume increased and then sobs. Jungkook tightened the fist not holding his gun and began walking down the stairs while everyone else trailed him. Jungkook paused momentarily which confused the 5 men following him, he took a breath and held it before forcing it out and continuing down until his eyes caught Taehyung’s hands wrapped tightly around his husband’s throat and it took everything in him not to fire his gun right away. He watched as Taehyung’s lips formed into a smirk against Jimin’s before his tight grasp was released and Jimin felt lightheaded as he tried to breathe in all the air around him. Taehyung stood up and looked at Jungkook with an expression Jungkook only expected from someone like him; a smile, his eyes were filled with excitement like he’d been waiting for this moment all his life. Jungkook’s eyes couldn’t focus on Taehyung, they kept focusing on Jimin who was sobbing and writhing in pain that Jungkook had no idea about, he couldn’t speak so Sehun and Hoseok stepped forward, “We’re trying to do this the easy way Taehyung...” Sehun spoke as if he were already annoyed by the situation, Hoseok was checking the surroundings with his eyes and the three civilians were close, trying to come up with something; anything to be helpful. “Sh sh sh, is that... Min Yoongi!? Ha! I never expected you’d come back here, would you like to stay with me again, you’d be better this time right?” Taehyung held a finger up to silence Sehun as he looked fondly at Yoongi until a male with equally dark hair stepped in front of him, blocking Taehyung’s wonderful view. “Alright... Alright... we’ll do it the easy way. Go ahead, get him.” Sehun watched Taehyung as he stepped to the side, away from Jimin, Gesturing for someone to retrieve the man. Jungkook stepped forward and Jimin stopped him with a groan of words, “Don’t you dare touch me.” Even in a moment like this, seeing that Baekhyun had come along made Jimin’s blood boil and he had every intention of divorcing Jungkook when everything was over. Jungkook stopped and shamefully listened, Sehun stepped up next and received no response so he walked cautiously to Jimin, he set his gun in between them so that no one but him could access it and bent down to untie Jimin. For a moment everything seemed to be going fine but, Chanyeol noticed something peculiar sticking from Taehyung’s pocket and when he saw Taehyung place a hand on the object he panicked and yelled, “Sehun!” It was the only thing that he managed before a gunshot went off.

“God Dammit! Why’d you do that, this isn’t fun at all Now is it? You’re not supposed to ruin surprises!” Taehyung only managed to hit Sehun’s leg, he cried out but still managed to untie Jimin and drag him close to Jungkook’s side. Baekhyun rushed to Sehun already forming tears as he tried to apply pressure to the obvious wound. “Someone has to die, it’s not fun if you all get to leave me here alone?” — “There is no easy way anymore, you’re not staying here and you’re not going to jail. You don’t get to spend your time behind bars, living, breathing, eating.” Jungkook’s voice was filled with anger as his gun aimed, “Detective J or Detective H? Hmm... since you guys don’t want to play games properly anymore...” Taehyung’s gun flopped side to side before it chose to fire the same time as Jungkook pulled the trigger. Jungkook was left with a sigh of relief when he watched Taehyung drop, he had amazing aim and his successful shot through the head made him happy, but it didn’t last long when he realised the second bullet hadn’t hit a wall, but his partner. Hoseok dropped quickly and Yoongi was by his side even quicker, “Fuck, Oh fuck... what do I do? You can call the rest of the police, now... we can’t let him die. Hoseok you can’t die..” Hoseok didn’t speak, he just smiled in the spilt second he had before all life left his body, the bullet when right into his stomach and he was losing so much blood even after he had gone away.

When the police and ambulance arrived, they took Sehun and they took Hoseok’s body who had to be pried away from Yoongi’s hands by the man that stood many feet higher than him. Baekhyun had went along in one ambulance with Sehun While Jungkook trailed behind to go along with Jimin, when he tried entering the ambulance Jimin refused. “Let me be... come visit tomorrow.” Jungkook sighed softly and nodded, watching as the doors closed, he didn’t bother to watch Taehyung’s body being carried away. He went to Chanyeol who was consoling a sobbing Yoongi who cried awkwardly silent, “He did care about me... I know... I know you didn’t think so... but, I wasn’t just.. a... another victim.” Yoongi looked at Jungkook seriously and Jungkook just nodded, This was Yoongi’s 3rd time watching someone die in front of him and that’s just of what Jungkook knows of, he felt awful and really wished he could have went on his own, so many things could have been avoided if he’d simply snuck away to catch Taehyung on his own. Or if he’d never lost Jimin in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin hates Baekhyun and Jungkook, Jimin loves Baekhyun and Jungkook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resolution?

Jimin didn’t want to see Jungkook, Jimin did want to see Jungkook. Jimin missed his best friend, his husband, his house, his book, his bed, his kitchen. He missed one year before Taehyung took him away from everything he loved. He was tired of sitting in the hospital, the one night he’d already spent there seemed like full months, he was told he was staying there until he was fully recovered. In the meantime they’d have a psychiatrist come in to check Jimin’s mental state. Jimin’s eyes rolled back as soon as he heard the soft, cooing voice as if the psychiatrist was speaking to a child, “Jimin? How are you feeling today?” — “I’m fine, Dr. Junmyeon.” — “Ah... I’d completely forgotten; we met when I was helping victims, you and your husband visited patience from his cases many times. I..” Junmyeon looked over his papers that were meticulously attached to a clipboard before looking at Jimin again, “They told me Jungkook didn’t ride along in the ambulance last night, rather, you didn’t want him to. Why is that?” Jimin’s voice took a unintentionally harsh tone when the personal question was asked, “That’s none of your business, I’m sorry doctor but, I personally never asked you to be here and with all due respect I don’t need a psychiatrist because I’m perfectly fine. Fucked up shit happened to me but my mind isn’t weak like that, I’m not going to go insane or wake up in the middle of the night screaming. You don’t have to be here and if you’re being paid by the hospital to stay for a certain amount of time, you’re wasting it because I’m not saying anything.” 

This was the first time Jungkook had a chance to finally talk to Jimin since he was kidnapped, he was nervous because he knew what he’d done and he knew what would happen but, he still hoped for the best. As Jungkook walked to the room, checking the room numbers of each and was stopped by figure not much shorter than him, “Jungkook... you’re here to see Jimin.” It wasn’t a question and the way it was said was almost melancholic. Baekhyun let out a soft sigh, “I considered visiting but, I’m one of the last people he’d want to see now. Sehun keeps telling me to check on him, it seems like no one has visited him yet. Yoongi and Chanyeol came by to see Sehun; those two have become an unexpected pair, complete opposites.” Baekhyun stopped talking for a moment to look at Jungkook’s expression; anxious yet, somehow calm. “I won’t go in with you... maybe... tell me how it goes and I might go see him myself.” Jungkook simply nodded and left Baekhyun behind while he continued on to Jimin’s room. As he was getting close he noticed a familiar man talking to a doctor outside of Jimin’s room, “He’s very reluctant, I’m not sure if—“ — “Junmyeon?” — “Oh Jungkook, hello. You should listen too actually. Jimin isn’t very keen on me trying to figure out his mental health state, right now I think he needs a sense of familiarity and that might help him open up to the idea of getting therapy. Jungkook, you know my number but he’ll need to be home for a while before he makes the decision to get any help.” Both Jungkook and and Doctor nodded before Jungkook looked towards the room, it had only been a night so Jungkook didn’t ask any questions because he knew the answers for now. He took his time going into the room, he watched as Jimin took a deep breath, noting that he had acknowledged Jungkook without seeing him. “You’re unbelievable, you know that? Congratulations to you I guess... you got to willingly enjoy sex while I had to... I... I put so much faith into you finding me. I knew you’d ride Taehyung’s ass and find me like THAT.” Jimin snapped his fingers to emphasise his point before he finally looked at Jungkook, “Instead you made me endure it for a year... while you fucked around with our neighbour’s husband and MY best friend. He’s to blame too but, I do understand being lonely... not getting what I need because you’re tired or gone... but, I don’t cheat. Would you have lied like nothing happened if you didn’t know I knew... if Taehyung never showed me?” Jungkook didn’t know the answer. But, he knew the answer. Jungkook remained quiet as he walked towards the hospital bed, feeling Jimin’s obvious hurt. He quietly held out a book, to his almost in tears husband, “I saved your space, I know you’ve read it many times but, you’ve never liked to crease it so I made a bookmark and kept your place.” Jungkook attempted a smile while he watched Jimin’s eyes shift to the book, “Can’t leave Gatsby and Nick waiting can you?” 

Jimin was home within 3 weeks, yet Baekhyun had never visited him in the hospital and Jungkook had seen less and less of Yoongi and his tree friend. After Jungkook gave Jimin’s his book back, he’d finished and restarted it quickly, like Dr.Junmyeon had said, Jimin needed something familiar and something he still had trust in. Jimin had lost most sense of trust in Jungkook but, he knew his book wouldn’t let him down, it was the only thing that had remained the same the entire time. “Are you hungry?” Jungkook asked just before a soft knock presented itself at their door, Jimin was still reading and ignoring Jungkook anyway. “Hi... I came to tell you Sehun has been fully recovered and Chanyeol mentioned to me that he’d been trying to help Yoongi sort things out for Hoseok, they’d like you to stop by Hoseok’s later if possible. Is... he home?” Baekhyun was nervous, it was very apparent in the way he rushed his sentence and the way he quieted his voice when asking if Jimin was home. Jungkook nodded and let Baekhyun in without hesitation. Jimin had learned to sense when someone was coming, he’d try to pretend he was asleep in hopes that Taehyung would dismiss whatever he wanted and leave him be, now he knew the presence of different auras, almost like a power but, an unwanted one. His heart sank into his stomach and he looked up from his book, almost crying when he met Baekhyun’s sorry eyes. It was one of the cheesiest yet, cutest things Jungkook had ever witnessed; Jimin had stood up and received Baekhyun’s embrace and now they were both sobbing while Baekhyun blubbered our explanations and apologies. “I’m so sorry, don’t blame Jungkook it was my fault. I should’ve been trying to find you, I missed you so much. He hurt you so much, I’m sorry Jimin, I’m sorry.” Jimin just nodded and held onto Baekhyun like he never wanted to let go, he loved his best friend, Baekhyun had been the person he missed the most, even a little more that Jungkook. They were that close. Jungkook sat down on the sofa and smiled at the sight of the two in their tight embrace, he had been given a few days off but, he still had to have all his reports finished before he returned, he hoped the time with Jimin would put things back to normal. “Baek, do you want to stay here while I go to Hoseok’s to help Yoongi and Chanyeol out?” The two had stopped crying but Jimin was still buried in Baekhyun’s arms, so when Baekhyun tried to pull away to answer the question, Jimin’s grip tightened and he was held in place. He shuffled to face Jungkook with Jimin’s back towards him and nodded, “Go ahead, we’ll be here.” Baekhyun smiled and continued to hold onto Jimin. 

Jungkook still couldn’t believe just a day after meeting, Chanyeol and Yoongi had become almost inseparable, he was sure there was no love connection between the two but, somehow they seemed to get along very well, Chanyeol mentioned to Yoongi that he reminded him of a friend; Do Kyungsoo, the fiancé of his friend Jongin who had been taken by Taehyung While Yoongi was there. “Kyungsoo is small but, he’s very tough, he lost someone he loved and I’m sure hearing it from me won’t be as helpful as hearing it from him but, ‘Even when someone you love is gone you still feel them in everything you do.’ He told me that when I asked if he was sad after it happened.” Chanyeol had said, the night of Hoseok’s death, just before producing a goofy looking grin on his face. Jungkook stood in almost the centre of the living area while Yoongi spoke, “I met his parents a while ago... I called them last night and they’re working on giving me permission on what to do with him and this house, I’d like to keep the house but, I don’t want him to be cremated.” Yoongi was sure about what he wanted and Chanyeol had asked many times to make sure it was not a sudden decision. Yoongi was quite rational at the moment. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted to look around or if there was anything you wanted.” Yoongi said to Jungkook who had still been standing around the house and taking in the fact that his life long bestfriend and partner was now gone. “Mm... I’ll look around I think, also, Jimin is home. You didn’t know him well but, Baekhyun is also there. Feel free to go there or stop by our house later.” Jungkook’s voice was absent. Words came out, and sounds were made but, his voice was somewhere else completely and not in the room in that moment. He walked quietly to Hoseok’s bedroom, it was the most cliche of places to hold your secrets or memories but, Hoseok always had a thing for cliches. 

~

 

Familiarity. Jimin had even reached a new level of familiarity with Yoongi and yet, he couldn’t feel that way when it came to his husband. He’d wake up in cold sweats, afraid, and fatigued yet, he didn’t look for comfort in the man that laid next to him like used to; instead Jimin got up and sat in the living area, reading The Great Gatsby and putting all of his trust in the words of Nick Carraway, a man who never existed but who he felt more familiar with than with his husband. This was one of those nights where he was letting the story captivate him as if he’d never read it before, though this time was different. Jungkook had noticed Jimin’s many absences in the middle of the night but, stayed in bed to give Jimin space; he was now tired of giving Jimin space. “Are we going to stay apart for long, old sport?” Jungkook mimicked the way Gatsby’s words were written in the book with the same absent tone he’d had for a while. Jimin looked in Jungkook’s direction but, quickly returned his eyes to the pages of his book while standing up, Jimin bent slightly and tapped the couch twice with his palm, signalling Jungkook to sit. As soon as Jungkook was in place, Jimin sat right back down in his lap, sighing softly and closing his eyes without Jungkook knowing. He set his book down beside them, holding its place by setting it face down on the open pages, “When I was with Taehyung... every move I made felt like the devil was squeezing every inch of my body, I honestly thought I’d die there. It wasn’t like he didn’t feed me or clean me but, I didn’t want him around me... to touch me... to look at me... I honestly... I KNEW I was going to die.” Jungkook’s hand touched a sensitive area on his abdomen where the ‘T’ had been carved into his skin and Jimin made a soft sound to let him know, “I won’t be able to forget because of this... every time I look at myself, every time you look at me, we’ll remember who ruined our lives. You love me Jungkook and if I hadn’t been gone for a year, you never would have done what you did... Baekhyun wouldn’t have either. I know that... but despite the fact that the man who had kidnapped and abused me was the one showing me that my husband and best friend were having sex in OUR bed, it hurt worse than anything he’d ever done to me. When Baekhyun came, I saw how hurt he was, how bad he felt, I knew exactly how he felt, he was even mad at himself, everyone knew about Chanyeol but... you? And even though I was still mad when he got here, when he held onto me, I couldn’t let go. I missed him more than anything in this world, I’ve told Baek more than I’ll ever tell you.” Jungkook and Jimin both laughed softly and Jimin smiled, “I’m glad I didn’t die...” Jungkook just wanted to be there with Jimin, so that’s what ended up happening, everything fell silent and the two had soon fallen asleep. Even though they were in a highly uncomfortable position, they felt more comfortable than they ever had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another fic to write and I plan on making another that’s more interactive but, should I do a epilogue?


End file.
